


hear my heart beat major keys

by HearJessRoar



Series: seein' you with eyes wide open [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, except because it's them absolutely nothing is going right, it got cheesy to please the plagg, poor children someone help them, so in the aftermath of a stressful identity reveal, these two dummies have a talk, you wanted a sequel and i am weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HearJessRoar/pseuds/HearJessRoar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She called you hot stuff."</p><p>"TIKKI!"</p><p> </p><p>---or, Marinette and Adrien finally have a capital "T" Talk and nothing goes right because they are Awkward Nerds In Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hear my heart beat major keys

**Author's Note:**

> pretty much every comment asked me for a sequel in which they have their "later" talk.
> 
> i'm weak as hell ya'll got me i did it.
> 
> and it's cheesy. nice. best kind of sequel.
> 
> come send me a holler at hearjessroar on tumblr, i'd love to hear from you.
> 
> unedited because do i ever edit no i don't lemme know if i goofed

Adrien couldn’t believe his luck.

He'd been let in on the secret of Ladybug's identity, and she didn't hate him. Even better, it turned out that she was actually the pretty girl who sat behind him in class, the president of their year, the sweet girl who solidly trounced him at video games and still was the most gracious winner he'd ever met.

Marinette DuPain-Cheng. 

And she'd invited him out for ice cream.

 _Ladybug_ had asked him out. Because no matter what Marinette seemed to think, Adrien believed that they were one and the same, mask or no. He certainly knew that Chat Noir was part of him.

The obnoxious, showboating, pun - master part, but still.

She didn't seem to mind it. Not now that she knew his identity, anyway.

And that thought made his grin stretch wider. She had a crush on him, on his civilian form, and had been rejecting him the entire time as Chat Noir. He was going to tease her for _years_ -

He froze, hand brushing the shirt he'd been reaching for when the most horrible thought crossed his mind.

_What if she regrets telling me?_

There would be no _years_ , their partnership would be ruined, he'd never get to tell her how he felt, how he hoped _she_ felt about him, and _it was all his fault-_

A small black kwami crashed hard into the side of his head, yanking him out of his thoughts.

“Ow, Plagg! What was that for?”

“For bein’ stupid.”

“What? I don't -”

Plagg floated as close to Adrien's face as possible, gripping the sides of his nose and shaking back and forth. “STOP SECOND GUESSING YOURSELF ADRIEN,” he yowled, his cantankerous attitude from the past few hours finally coming to a head. 

Adrien pulled away, rubbing the bridge of his nose and feeling a little dizzy. He glared at his kwami, who glared right back at him. “Plagg, believe it or not, you screaming at me isn't helping.”

Plagg threw his tiny arms into the air in frustration “You're being dumb!”

“Calling me names isn't helping either, “ Adrien muttered, pulling the gray shirt from its hanger and storming out of the closet. He made sure to slam the door on Plagg, knowing full well the kwami could phase right through it.

He tossed the shirt over a chair and flopped face first onto his bed. Plagg joined him, nestling comfortably in Adrien's hair.

“Is it always like this?” Adrien asked quietly. Plagg pulled gently on a lock of his hair, the kwami’s own way of providing comfort.

“Sometimes,” he replied. “Sometimes not. But Adrien,” Plagg crawled down to burrow in the bedspread by Adrien's face, headbutting him affectionately. “You gotta know, all Chat Noirs and Ladybugs are meant to be together in one way or another. It's a soulmate thing.” 

Adrien peeked out from the comforter to look at him, eyebrow raised. “Soulmates?” he asked, unable to keep the skepticism out of his voice. Plagg nodded.

“Tikki and I always manage to find two people who are destined to be together, as friends or lovers or whatever else. Always. We haven't gone wrong in over five thousand years, so why are you worrying?”

“Because now she's stuck with me forever, which isn't what I was worried about in the first place, but that's worse.” Adrien groaned, rolling over and scrubbing his hands over his face. 

Plagg sighed, pressing his paws to his eyes.

“You're hopeless, Adrien. Hopeless.”

He waited until Adrien had finally worked up the strength to go change before sending a message to Tikki.

_Is she as ridiculous as he is?_

An instant later, he got his reply.

_She just tried to create an entirely new outfit for this in less than an hour. Teenagers._

Plagg chuckled. It was going to be an interesting day.

-

Adrien couldn't believe how badly it was going.

Marinette wouldn't look at him. He complimented her pretty blue dress when she'd met him at the park, but she turned bright red and stared at her shoes.

Awkward silence fell between them as they walked to the ice cream parlor, painfully aware of each other's proximity. 

It wasn't any better when they sat down. Adrien had insisted on paying, but Marinette had argued rather fiercely that it'd been her idea so she should pay. Taken aback by her sudden tenacity, Adrien had fallen silent, worried about making her angry.

Lovely warm day that it was, an outside table seemed to be the best idea. At least it gave them plenty to look at while they were avoiding eye contact with each other.

Marinette stirred at the bowl of mint chip in front of her, but did not lift the spoon to her lips. Adrien couldn't bring himself to even touch his bowl of bubble gum, staring at it as it melted.

He scuffed at the pavement with the toe of his sneaker, hoping for something, _anything_ to break the wall that had cropped up between them.

Yesterday had been an emotional rollercoaster, with no time for them to adjust beyond the initial _“Oh it's you under there thank god”_ reaction. She'd barely managed to suggest the ice cream before they had been whisked away by Alya and Nino.

And with the information settling in, Adrien wondered if maybe Marinette really did regret telling him.

His ice cream was practically nothing but a hot pink puddle and hers a soupy mess when Marinette huffed, pushing the bowl away from her.

“This is stupid.”

Adrien jolted, meeting her eyes for the first time all afternoon. She looked both irritated and upset.

“We're partners, best friends,” she said, lowering her voice “masks or not. This shouldn't be so hard, Adrien.”

He twisted his hands in his lap nervously. “Then why is it?”

Marinette sighed, tapping her fingers on the tabletop. “Because we're both complete wrecks outside of the costume?” she propped her head up on one hand, blue eyes searching his. “Wanna go somewhere else?”

Relieved, Adrien nodded. She held her hand out when he stood up, and he blinked at it, surprised. Pink dusted the bridge of her nose and across her cheeks, highlighting her freckles.

“Trust me, kitty?”

He took ahold of her hand, linking his fingers with hers and delighting in how her blush deepened. He knew he looked like an idiot, grinning the way he was and probably red to his ears, but he didn't care.

His lady was holding his hand, because she wanted to.

 

-

She lead him back to her family’s bakery.

She could have lead him straight into the Seine and he wouldn't have minded, provided she held on to his hand the way she was.

He was slightly disappointed when she untangled their fingers to unlock the door, but he tamped down on it as she stepped back to let him into the shop. He'd never really been, only ever having visited her home through the side door, and not paying it much attention the time they'd found Kim there during the Animan incident.

The entire place was filled with smell of freshly baked bread. His stomach growled and with embarrassment, Adrien remembered that he'd been too anxious to eat before leaving to meet her.

Marinette giggled, standing on her tiptoes to reach a basket of leftover croissants on a top shelf as she passed by. “I didn't eat anything either,” she confessed, tucking the basket under her arm and giving him a shy smile.

He followed her up the stairs, noting that Tikki had popped out of her hiding place in Marinette's purse. She gave Adrien a friendly wave, apparently feeling much kinder towards him than she had the day before.

Plagg, who had been dozing in Adrien's shirt pocket, was jostled awake. Sleepily, he peeped out to look at Tikki. The red kwami gestured him over to Marinette’s shoulder as the girl fumbled with her house keys, trying to keep the basket propped on her hip. Plagg obeyed, dropping onto Marinette and cuddling up to Tikki happily.

If Marinette thought it strange, she said nothing, finally managing to unlock the door. She looked embarrassed, fiddling with her purse strap as she let Adrien into her family’s apartment.

She set the basket on the kitchen counter as he shut the door, and gestured for him to take a seat on the barstool while she rummaged in the fridge. Tikki and Plagg departed her shoulder the second the cold air hit them, hunkering down beside Adrien’s elbow on the counter.

Making a triumphant little noise, and doing the adorable leg wiggle dance he'd seen her do when she was excited - _no he wasn't looking at Marinette's butt shut up Nino-_ she straightened up, clutching a jar of preserves. 

“Papa doesn't like it when I put jam on his croissants, says it ruins the integrity of the pastry,” she said, twisting the lid off with a flick of her wrist. “But these are cold and they taste much better this way. Do you like raspberry?”

-

“Are you disappointed?”

The words spilled from his lips before he could stop them. Immediately, he wanted to disappear. 

Marinette, sitting beside him with her mouth full of croissant, choked. Adrien twisted off pieces of pastry as she coughed, feeling horribly guilty.

Managing to clear her throat, she rasped, “Disappointed in what?”

He gave her a meaningful look.

“You think I'm disappointed that you're Chat Noir?”

Adrien shook his head, staring resolutely at a glob of raspberry jam on the countertop and fiddling with the crumbling croissant on his plate.

“Are you disappointed that _Adrien_ isn't how you thought I was,” he mumbled. “I know Chat annoys you, you've said it yourself.”

“I believe my exact words were _annoys me to pieces_ , kitty.”

Stung, he felt like collapsing in on himself when he felt her hand on his arm. “That doesn't mean I don't adore Chat,” she continued as he turned towards her, barely daring to hope. “How boring would our partnership be if we didn't rile each other up once in awhile?”

He cracked a small grin. “You are a lot of fun to tease,” he admitted.

Plagg, sharing half a pastry with Tikki despite his protests of cheese being better, snickered.

“He gets that from me,” he said, stuffing a too-large portion into his mouth and sending crumbs all over the counter. Tikki grimaced in disgust, daintily tearing small pieces off to chew one at a time.

Marinette primly handed the cat kwami a napkin. Plagg looked abashed and Tikki giggled.

“He certainly doesn't get his _manners_ from you,” Marinette murmured. 

Adrien could feel the grin creeping across his face. “Like you can chide anyone about etiquette, Marinette,” he said, nudging her with his elbow. “From what I've heard, you've got a bit of a problem with stealing people's phones.”

Marinette immediately blushed, letting her head fall to the counter and burying herself beneath her own arms. “Who told you?”

“You did. A few months ago. I gotta say, I wanna know exactly what you said that was so bad you had to palm my phone to get rid of it.”

“If I wanted you to hear it, I'd have left it on your voicemail,” she grumbled, voice muffled.

“She called you hot stuff.”

“TIKKI!”

If she went any redder, she'd have turned purple. Adrien's own face felt hot. Despite himself, it was sort of immensely gratifying to know that while Chat Noir had been head over paws for Ladybug, Marinette had been in the same situation with Adrien. He couldn't keep track of the things he said to her as Chat that would be humiliating to say as himself.

Honestly, “hot stuff” was pretty tame compared to the sap he'd written her in his Valentines Day poem...that he'd thrown in the garbage and had been answered anyway.

“Did you dig through the trash for my poem?” he blurted. Marinette groaned.

“I'm gonna say no, and we're never ever gonna talk about it again, okay?”

“Fiiiiiine,” he sighed. “But I really liked what you wrote, just so you know.”

“It made him practically swoon.”

“PLAGG!”

Marinette sat up, laughing into her hands. She had a red mark on her forehead behind her bangs from where she'd pressed against the flat surface of the countertop.

Embarrassed as he was, Marinette had an infectious laugh, and he found himself chuckling with her.

Eyes alight and still giggling, Marinette placed a hand over his. He met her gaze evenly, searching her expression and drinking in the sight of her so relaxed with him.

“I think we're gonna be okay, chaton," she murmured, her fingers warm on his hand. It matched the sensation in his chest that had begun with her laughter, and Adrien decided that he liked it very much.

He was rather inclined to agree her. They'd be okay. They always were.


End file.
